villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pharaoh Seti I
'Pharaoh Seti I '''was the father of Rameses, the adoptive father of Moses and the Bigger Bad/secondary antagonist in the 1998 animated film ''The Prince of Egypt. Although he was not an active villain for much of the film, it was his actions that would cause much of what occurred in the story. He is voiced by legendary actor Patrick Stewart. History Little is known of Pharaoh Seti or his reign before he committed the act that would forever immortalize him as a Monster: fearing that the enslaved Hebrews were growing too powerful and might rebel against him, he ordered a mass execution of all male infants born to the Hebrews, having his army invade Hebrew homes and kidnap the male infants from their terrified mothers and tossing them into the river Nile. However, Yocheved managed to flee from the massacre and sent her son adrift on the river Nile using a small basket, after a perilous journey this infant would reach the royal palace where Seti's wife Queen Tuya picked him up and adopted him: by this time Seti had already had a son named Rameses, and despite his previous aggression towards the Hebrews, he agreed to his wife's proposal to adopt Moses (most likely being unaware of his true heritage). Making a few brief appearances in the film following this Seti is shown to be a stern leader, even to his own sons (though he is especially harsh towards Rameses, due to him being the heir to the throne) - however he was also shown to have a softer side, though he tried his best not to show it (in Seti's defense, many rulers before him of that period did the same, being raised from birth to believe they were incarnations of gods, particularly Osiris & his son Horus). When Moses discovered his true heritage he had a nightmare involving the death of his people, while exploring the royal palace he came across a depiction of the massacre. Upon seeing Moses lament over this, Seti, feeling guilty, tries to comfort his adoptive son, explaining his reasons for the massacre. However, his uncaring attitude towards the "slaves" simply served to alienate him from Moses, who fled from his adoptive father - repulsed and disgusted by his attempts to justify mass murder. Seti is not heard of again in the film, but died at some point following Moses' exile into the desert, passing his kingdom to a now fully-grown Rameses - who would do all in his power to try and build a "better" Egypt than his father could ever of dreamed of. Gallery A younger Seti .jpg|A hieroglyph of a younger Seti ordering the his soldiers to slaughter the Hebrew babies. Quotes *"Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons!?" *"Be still! Pharaoh speaks. I seek to build an empire and your only goal is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing!?" Trivia *Seti is similar to King Henry; they were the original rulers of their kingdom (Egypt for Seti, unknown kingdom for himself), but ironically served as the secondary antagonist in their respective films. Their deaths paved the way for someone else to take over and become the main antagonist (which they themselves were introduced as) (Rameses in Seti's case, King Stefan in King Henry's case). However, they still served as the Bigger Bad (or Greater Scope Villain, if you will) because their actions led to the plot of the story. Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Theology Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Successful Villains Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Monarchs Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Male Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Barbarian Category:Drowners Category:Control Freaks Category:Old Villains Category:Delusional Category:Bigger Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Protective Villains